This invention relates generally to the field of chairs, and more particularly to a fully adjustable lounge chair.
Chairs and other means for supporting a sitting or reclining person have been in existence for thousands of years.
More recently adjustable lounge chairs have been developed that can support a person in a variety of positions such as "LazyBoy" recliners. Generally these recliners have a pivoting back support member and when the back is pushed rearward a calf and foot supporting member rises from a vertical position to a relatively horizontal position. Although these recliners do provide a degree of comfort, they are far from being ergonomic ally perfect with respect to the ideal support of the entire human body.
Furthermore, the current design of recliners does little to accommodate for different size body types. Finally, current recliners do not have independently adjustable support surfaces thereby limiting the angular relationship between the different support members.